


[Podfic] No News

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, unintentionally secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Coming together after all of the hesitation and misplaced resentment felt like a cleansing. Despite their initial reactions, being with William Darcy felt natural, like this was the only possible ending.It was so natural and easy and obvious, in fact, that they may have forgotten to tell anyone that they've started dating. Team FiGi is just frustrated when Darcy and Lizzie spend so much time together but still haven't made any announcement about starting something romantic.





	[Podfic] No News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752937) by [TheBasilRathbone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBasilRathbone/pseuds/TheBasilRathbone). 



> Recorded for rindle for #ITPE 2018  
> Thank you TheBasilRathbone for allowing me to record their fic.

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/pnuc65lo2qig7bcf9xepieq04ssim9sx) | **Size:** 10.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:15:41

  
---|---


End file.
